The touch display panel generally comprises a display panel and a touch panel. In the manufacturing process of the touch display panel, the most basic proposal is that the display panel and the touch panel are respectively manufactured at first, and subsequently, the display panel and the touch panel are bonded to form the touch display panel. In addition, there are two proposals, on-cell and in-cell, as well. The on-cell proposal is that a touch circuit is formed on a surface of the display panel, so that the bonding process is not required, and hence the thickness of the touch display panel can be reduced compared with the proposal of bonding the display panel and the touch panel. Moreover, the in-cell proposal refers to that a touch circuit is formed in the display panel (for instance, between an array substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate), and the thickness of the touch display panel formed by the proposal is even smaller than that of the on-cell proposal.
The touch display panel manufactured by the plurality of proposals generally can only identify coordinates in the X direction and the Y direction, namely can only determine the position of the screen pressed by the user but cannot determine the pressing force of the user. Thus, limitation is brought to further development and application of touch operation.